


How Not To Babysit

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Category: Durarara!!, ヴぁんぷ! - 成田良悟 | Vamp! Series - Narita Ryohgo, 越佐大橋シリーズ | Etsusa Bridge Series (Manga)
Genre: Babysitting, Halloween, Multi, all the crossovers, durarara secret sandy claws, or rather how not to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: The plan was to visit Masaomi’s and Mikado’s hometown. What happened, was the four of them babysitting two children two towns over, and visiting a supposedly haunted house.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romymars (purple_pyro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_pyro/gifts).



> Originally written for the DRRR Secret Sandy Claws event for the lovely Liza. Love ya~

“Masaomi, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“What are you talking about? This is a great idea. Possibly my best idea to date.”

“Masaomi your previous idea was murder.”

“Yes, but in my defense the idea was Izaya’s murder, so I think that one was justified.”

Anri sighed, and shook her head, listening to Mikado and Masaomi bicker, while Saki linked her arm with Anri’s arm.

“Look at them. They are ridiculous, aren’t they?”

“...do you think this is a good idea?”

“I think it can be fun. Don’t you agree?”

“I… well, normally I wouldn’t have this much of a hangup, but we are not alone…”

With this, Anri glanced down at the two small children whom they were currently responsible for.

They originally came to Sado island to meet with Mikado’s parents, and to see the hometown where Masaomi and Mikado grew up in, somehow they ended up two towns over, with a different family, babysitting their son and a neightbour’s girl.

Mikado swore all of this made sense somehow, but after Anri had tried to follow the explanations twice, she honestly gave up. It was something to do with long-time family friendships, bad planning, and a concert in yet another town that absolutely could not be missed. So, they got stuck with babysitting the boy, and then suddenly a girl as well.

They were inseparable, apparently.

Anri didn’t think it would be too big of a problem, even though Saika was really interested in the two kids, who were just seven (and Anri didn’t miss how Mikado also kept his distance from the kids) (Saika was really, really interested in new people, and she was exceptionally alert in a completely new area). Anri reached out, gently squeezing Mikado’s arm, and she felt Mikado ease a little, as he continued bickering with Masaomi.

“Masaomi, you do know that going into haunted houses is how most horror stories start?”

“I am perfectly aware. See, this is why we are bringing the little ones. We are making this into a family friendly adventure! Don’t you agree, kids?”

The boy really didn’t look like he was agreeing, but the girl’s smile lit up.

“Yup! And even if something is gonna happen, Seiichi is gonna protect me!”

Now _that_ made Seiichi put up a determined face, and Masaomi clapped his hands together.

“Sweet! You two are adorable. Come on, Mikado, don’t tell me you are less brave than two little kids!”

Mikado sighed, and looked back at Saki and Anri, before turning to the abandoned mansion again. It was now Saki’s turn to reach out and squeeze Mikado’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Mikado. If a monster shows up, we can just throw Masaomi at him while we escape.”

“Hey!”

-

They walked inside, in the end.

“So, what makes you townfolk think that this place is haunted? Kanae? Seiichi? Either of you have any ideas?”

“It’s an old and creepy mansion” Seiichi murmured, holding the hand of his friend. “Is there usually another explanation?”

Kanae poked him in the side.

“That’s not how you tell ghost stories, Seiichi!”

“...but there _aren’t_ any ghost stories about this place…?”

“How about the recent rumours of all the movements and weird noises?”

“Probably just some homeless people.”

“Suuurrrre Seiichi. Sure. Don’t ruin everyone’s fun!”

Anri listened to the two of them, and couldn’t help smiling a little, arm still linked with Saki’s arm. Mikado shivered a little, and Masaomi leaned forward, grinning.

“What’s wrong, Mikado? Scared?”

“...no, I’m just cold. It’s really cold in there.”

“Hmmm” Masaomi pulled off his coat, wrapping it around Mikado. “Here, you have it. You know what it’s made of?”

“Please no--”

“Boyfriend material.”

Mikado turned around, and walked to the end of the line, taking his place on Anri’s other arm instead.

Masaomi just looked at them, putting his hands to his hips.

“You all are acting like this was my idea. Need I remind you that it was these two complete maniacs who brought it up?”

“That’s not what happened…” muttered Anri, and Saki continued.

“While Anri and I were making food and Mikado went to the restroom, you failed to look after the kids, who jumped out of the window and ran. Meaning we had to track them down.”

“Because we wanted to see the haunted house, of course” Kanae piped in. “Why else would we jump out the window in the middle of the night?”

Seiichi looked like he could have said a few examples, but in the end, said nothing, and Masaomi just wagged his finger at them.

“To make our lives difficult, of course. So you had to come up with a story. Now we are all here, together, and this house is hella not haunted. Buu--steeeed, little kids. Here goes the chance of all the candy we wanted to let you eat.”

There was silence in the house, even more than usual, and Anri couldn’t help smiling a bit at the stunned silence of the kids.

And then suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs.

And footsteps that were coming downstairs.

They all froze, looking down, and just stared at the stairs - and a pair of legs appeared. Which were attached to a person walking down, thankfully. It would have been mildly concerning if those legs wouldn’t have been attached to anyone.

The figure who walked down looked like a young man - but with a terribly pale face, and something _red_ around his mouth, and honeslty, they didn’t see more of him, because at this point all of them ran out of the old house.

-

After they got back to Seiichi’s home, they all seemed to agree never to mention this incident again, and certainly not to the kids’ parents. In order to get their silence, they did end up letting them have some extra sweets, and they all watched a movie where the American actress Claudia Walken played triplets who kept the whole movie swapping with each other. It was just Parent Trap, but with triplets, and constant switching.

Eventually the two kids fainted off to sleep, and the four babysitters basically collapsed in front of the couch. Anri ended up between the boys, Mikado’s head on her shoulder, her own head on Masaomi’s, and Saki’s head in Masaomi’s lap. Anri might have also been playing with Saki’s hair.

“Guys, I think we should go back to that house.”

“Masaomi, no” Mikado muttered

“Masaomi, yes. Also, there was something here. Aren’t you curious about what it is?”

 _“No”_ \- came the answer from three different voices.

“Come onnn, guys.”

“Also, we can’t leave the kids alone” Anri pointed it out, but Masaomi already had a response ready.

“We close the doors and windows. Leave a note for them for when they wake up, and some cookies. Bribery. So they stay still, and stay quiet.”

“This is officially your worst plan yet, Masaomi.”

“Hush, Mikado, I’m pretty sure I had worse ones.”

 

In the end they still went with Masaomi’s plan. Because of course they did.

 

Anri was only a tiny bit surprised that they found Kanae, and an obviously tired Seiichi in front of the house when they arrived.

“I hope you are returning the cookies” Masaomi pointed at them, and Kanae grinned.

“In exchange for the cookies, _and_ letting us come, we won’t tell our parents you guys left us inside alone.”

“Deal.”

 

So they walked inside, to be greeted with a young man.

“Oh! You came back! Relic felt so guilty for scaring you off! Want to come upstairs?” he didn’t even wait, just ran upstairs, and the group followed him upstairs.

The blonde guy also stood to his feet awkwardly, as soon as he saw them.

“Oh, I’m… I’m so sorry for scaring you! I was just… umm…”

“We were eating burgers” the brown haired girl piped in.

“Yes. Burgers. With ketchup. And it got stuck on my face. And I had a nap before going down. Yes.”

 

It turned out they were two sets of siblings - the two blondes were Relic and Ferret, the brown haired siblings were named Hilda and Michael. They were on a trip around Japan, but missed a connection.

“We ended up sleeping here for the spirit of it. A sense of adventure, if you like” Hilda smiled a little.

“Although I did mention that such a place was unworthy for our stay…” Ferret grumbled, straightening out her skirt, and Anri didn’t miss the way her cheek flushed a little when Michael petted her hand a little.

“Don’t worry, Ferret! If you are cold you can just cuddle me an- ow, ow owwwww!”

 

They ended up talking about various places in Japan, with the two kids listening to the older ones trading stories where they had been before, with keen eyes.

“You could check Ikebukuro. Just avoid gang fights. Don’t join any gangs.”

“Don’t start any gangs either” muttered Mikado, fixing his glasses nervously, while Masaomi’s thumb was caressing the back of his hand.

“Have _you_ started any gangs?” Seiichi piped in.

Total silence

“Well, no” Saki said, smiling. “But they are dangerous. Easy to get swept up in.”

“Especially if one looks for the extraordinary as much as you two do” Mikado said softly.

“You also came, so I guess you also seek it” Seiichi pointed it out.

Masaomi grinned, and leaned forward, and just gently squeezed Mikado’s hand still.

“Thing is - this world is extraordinary itself. Maybe you don’t have to start gangs to lure it in. Look at this. We have probable-vampires sitting in the same room at us.

Relic seemingly choked on his spit, Ferret looked indingant, Hilda looked taken aback and Michael just smiled blissfully.

“Are _you_ a vampire?” Kanae asked pointedly.

“No” Michael said cheerfully. “Do you guys want some more chips?”

 

_Neither Saki, nor Michael had been lying. But not like anyone else had known this, apart from their own groups._

 

Eventually they did end up back at Seiichi’s house, the two kids actually sleeping this time, and the four of them in a pile in front of the couch again.

Anri wondered if they even left back to the house, if they met with the two sets of siblings or she just dreamt it.

“I still think they were vampires.”

...okay, Masaomi confirmed it was not a dream.

Anri turned her head, so she could look at him, and Masaomi smirked.

“I mean… isn’t it more exciting, assuming that they were?”

“Maybe they were ghosts...” Mikado muttered sleepily, his head again on Anri’s shoulder, his fingers gently caressing Saki’s hair. “Or maybe faeries like Celty-san.”

“Then we are in serious trouble, if we ate the fair folk’s food” Saki said, eyes closed, but smiling.

“Huh. But we…” Anri stopped on her track of thoughts. “Wait… I don’t think we ever actually ate anything Celty-san made.”

“Didn’t I hear that she’s not that great of a cook? Altough now I think about it, it must be hard to cook without a mouth to taste it…”

“Masaomi, I’m pretty sure that was rude to say.”

“Whaaaat, I was just saying the facts! Just like it’s a fact you two are lucky your fairy friend doesn’t have good cooking skills, so you never got indebted to her.”

“Which, by this logic, means we got indebted to those four in the haunted house, Masaomi…”

“True… we need to read up on myths on how to buy ourselves out, hmmm. Oh, I guess those two hellchildren as well.”

“I think if they had been fae, we would not have been able to leave the house” Saki was still smiling.

“You can never know! Maybe this is just an illusion! Or maybe they will come to collect their debt later!

 

That, obviously never happened, but it never stopped Masaomi from saying things like _I need a kiss now, in case the fae quartet comes and steals us the next minute! Quick! Emergency kisses!_ And other things like this.

Not that they minded.

 

The next day they actually went to Mikado and Masaomi’s hometown.

They never went back to this other town again, and they never seen the children or the “faeries” ever again.

It was just one event in their lives, and hardly the weirdest one.

Four days later, they were back in Ikebukuro.

And life went on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
